


Black Vines

by Aimryax



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Trans!Soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimryax/pseuds/Aimryax
Summary: Soap had never seen a rose without thorns.
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Black Vines

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Soap with a Male!OC would be neat!
> 
> As always thanks for @llanxeotis for the beta/proofread.

Familiar face.

Well, familiar _minus_ the extra hair and beard, only recognised by the voice that had the most subtle of changes, gruffer perhaps.

Codenames only, maybe even lucky upon hearing the last name of another soldier by accident during selection. Simply two soldiers on the line, he was simply Soap, and the other was simply Anubis.

Almost two years later, Captain Mactavish was him now, and the other was second-Lieutenant Malik.

From all people that were in the team, he was glad it was Anubis; an unexpected pleasant coincidence as memories of a bandaged leg, possibly a broken bone and even worse. Lamenting about the failed trial came to mind.

Anubis was more than worthy of the second chance. 

This proposed a question to Soap upon seeing that face again.

Who was he?

Simple; a soldier in the Task Force 141 who excels beyond perfection with a sniper, brutal with a personal choice of a machete in close combat; Anubis was not an easy one to deal with as an enemy.

And Captain MacTavish was not an enemy.

Who was Anubis?

Database information available anytime, the Captain knew every single detail of the team; British-Egyptian, served in multiple countries with minimal equipment, living family and everything unnecessary else in between.

Dossiers don’t write the humanity.

Driven by will and spite, shown to be unpredictable and prone to rebelling with no hesitation if the higher ups proven to be wrong; Anubis was someone unexpected for Soap to see in his team, in this role specifically.

Role of a taker yet empathy of a medic for the team, emotions of a new recruit and mercy of a peacemaker. Tears streamed down Anubis’s face almost freely with no shame, a weaponised tool of power instead of a sign of weakness.

He never saw this before, almost admirable even.

Text proven upon seeing it physically, strong build, muscles defined by the tight shirt with a scarf; Anubis leaned on the railway next to Soap, the sun was was a rare sight, maybe grey eyes were looking in nostalgia.

One day he may ask about the codename.

Maybe if a bit warmer, might ask about the origins Anubis seems to miss so much. _Homesick_ wasn’t a stranger to that face.

They were almost casual, formalities present from respect yet the light chatter at a lot of times, they were both very talkative with no bullshit or circling around, it was nice and honest.

It’s weird to have his own senses sharp outside work, noticing the smallest of movements, strong eyebrows rose in question, curiosity and only that with nothing else.

“Can I try?” Anubis spoke, briefly interrupting Soap’s train of thought.

With a silent affirmative, hand extended, leather touching bare skin as the cigar was given, lingering an extra millisecond in contact, ice eyes watching in weird anticipation of a cough, or a likening to it. Or maybe both.

Thinking about all the details that remained since two years, reminiscing about the chance of seeing grey eyes brighten up at finally managing to say _Yaqoub_ instead of Malik or Anubis after so many tries.

Who was Yaqoub?

Someone with sweet coloured roses wrapped around strong black veins, dark skin showing perfect shades of red in all its glory.

“Strong and sweet; you have good taste, Captain”

Someone with a deep tone, never a hint of insincerity except at strangers, an accent of two languages mixing in sometimes.

“You’re talking about me or the cigar?” A tease with a little flutter.

Bold eyes, soft face hidden underneath perfectly groomed beard yet not enough to hide the smile that turned up; curious, genuine.

“Would it be such a bad thing if it’s both?”

Someone who deserved to smile like that every once in a while.

A light hearted laugh from him, to hide the fact that he’s starting to fall slowly like a numpty.

Maybe Yaqoub was the man who managed to get Soap’s heart in a headlock.


End file.
